A Chance On Happiness
by MNMmie
Summary: A witness to a murder, brings a unsuspected secret to the surface. Complete.
1. Chapter 1

**Title: A Chance On Happiness**

**Disclaimer: I own NCIS... Yeah right, would be nice if I could put that above my stories, don't you think? **

**Spoilers: Not really, not episode based.**

**Summary: A witness to a murder, brings a unsuspected secret to the surface.**

**Warnings: I would say none, unless you can not handle not graphic mention murder.**

**A/N: I have never written an fanfic with as much conversation as this one, did the best I can. Hope you enjoy!**

The elevator dinged. As it was a quiet afternoon, Tony had nothing better to do than look up. Out of the opening elevator doors a woman, no a girl stepped. She was dressed in a military uniform, but it was definitely not a American uniform. Wondering his eyes followed her as she walked. She wore a visitor badge, but was without a escort, which captured his interest even more. She shortly looked at him, and he smiled sheepishly; she curtly nodded. When she reached the stairs behind him, she started to climb it; she clearly knew were she was going, but that did not explain why she was walking around in the building without an escort. He turned his chair to see if his suspicions were right, and saw they were. The girl entered the office of director Vance.

"DiNozzo! Surely you have something better to do that staring?"

"Yes, boss."

"Then, do it!" Gibbs responded irritated. That they had nothing to do did not please him. He was not a big fan of paperwork himself and days like this forced him to do that unpleasant task. He looked around. McGee had a day off and Ziva was down with Abby, as she had long finished her reports. He could not blame DiNozzo for finding staring at visitors more interesting than work. He sat down behind his desk and began his own paperwork, but he did not have to wait long for an distraction. His phone ran, the screen showing 'Vance'.

In favor of picking up, he ignored the phone and walked up to the Director's office.

The secretary waved at the door as he entered, although he would not have stopped if she had not.

Inside he found the girl that had captured DiNozzo's attention and Leon Vance.

"Couldn't you just pick up that damn phone of yours?"

"Nope."

"Alright, Special Agent Gibbs, this is Leia Revers; Dutch army."

Neither one of the people introduced spoke up, a mere glance was shared, before both turned their attention back to Vance.

"Leia, please tell Agent Gibbs why you are here."

"I witnessed a murder of an Marine, and now his murderers are coming after me." Her voice was soft, but surprisingly cold at the same time. She had a slight accent somewhat familiar, and for what he knew the accent was definitely not Dutch, but beside that her English was good.

"Which murder?"

"The one committed this morning, 0700." Gibbs turned his attention from the girl to Vance. His glare was enough to get the desired answer.

"It has not yet been called in. Leia had a good reason not to come earlier." Throwing a nearly lethal glare a the girl, Gibbs spoke up.

"What reason might that be?"

"The murderers saw me, I left. I am a decent fighter, but against a gun and two knifes, unarmed, I do not take the risk. I lost them, took a detour back to where I came from, tried to get to a police station or something, then I saw those guys again. When one of them saw me too, and he sent the men that were with him after me. Again, I was unarmed and the street was busy, I did not risk a fight and lost them again. This time I managed to get back to base unseen and now I am here." The face of the girl showed not a single emotion.

"What are you doing in the US?" Gibbs asked

"Training." He nodded.

"Agent Gibbs, I take you will sent a team over to the crime scene and write up an witness report." Vance handed him a piece of paper with an street name on it and Gibbs nodded in return. "Also you will be in charge of the protection detail on miss Revers here."

"What? Is that really necessary? I mean, I can take care of myself, I do not need some agent guarding me."

"Yes, you do." Vance told her. "You are on American soil, you can carry no weapons, and like you said yourself: you are a decent fighter, but you can not protect yourself against armed men, while being unarmed yourself."

The director got an annoyed sigh in return.

"Fine."

"Gibbs?" Also this time all the response the Director got was a nod from both the girl and his Agent.

Gibbs waved the girl over and she followed him out of the office.

"Sit, stay." Was all Gibbs said to the girl, when he brought her over to the interrogation room.

After taking Leia to interrogation he went back up and told the two agents over there to grab their gear.

**XxXxXxXxXxX**

"How old is she?" Ziva questioned, while she and Tony stood in the dark observation room.

"Maybe sixteen; no more than twenty, not sure."

"How can you be unsure of a woman's age?" Ziva laughed.

"She is a girl, not a woman." Tony snorted back. "Did you notice she speaks better English than you do?"

"Do you think you could describe the men you saw to a sketch artist?" Gibbs concluded his interview, on the other side of the glass.

"I can do better, if you give me a pencil and some paper, I will draw them for you myself."

"Take her to Abby, she will have paper and a pencil for her. Tell Abby to bring her up later, so she can work at McGee's desk." Gibbs told Tony and Ziva, as he peeked around the door.

"And get to work yourselves!"

**XxXxXxXxXxX**

"Hey Abs, what did you find?"

"The weapon used to kill corporal Jamie Andrews." Abby said, smiling brightly. "Those bad guys used a weapon that has also been present at a robbery 5 months ago. Not the used weapon at the time just a 'witness'. It got in the system"

"Well, who does it belong to?"

"Some stupid, low-level drug dealer, trying to get into the higher ranks of an small gang."

"Name, Abby?"

"Kid Miller. Who would name their child Kid anyway?" Gibbs planted a kiss on her cheek.

"Good work, Abs."

**XxXxXxXxXxX**

Back up in the squad room, the good work ended. Kid Miller was nowhere to be found.

"You tell him!" Tony hissed.

"No, you must tell him. I am still following a lead."

"Liar." Ziva looked up, irritated. She shook the phone she was holding to her ear, while she waited to speak to an actual person.

"There he comes, you have to tell him." Tony said one last time, just as Gibbs walked into the room.

"And?" He looked at both his agents.

Ziva shook her head, just as at the other end of the phone someone finally picked up.

"No luck, boss. The Kid does not want to be found." Tony answered redundantly, as Ziva was unable to do so.

"So? Keep searching!" He said before he turned to the girl a the desk of the absent Agent.

"Show me." Leia looked up.

"Right, these are the two man carrying knives. The man with the gun, I am currently working on. Will take a while." Leia handed over the two finished drawings. Tony walked over to watch her work.

"Nice."

"Thanks."

"Where did you learn to draw like that?"

"I was always good at drawing." Leia smiled.

"DiNozzo, shouldn't you focus on catching the guys that are after miss Revers?"

"Right, boss."

"Finish those drawing."

"Yes, sir."

"Don't call me 'sir'."

"Alright. Gibbs?"

"Better."

**XxXxXxXxXxX**

/Figured out how old she is?/

/Ask her!/

/No, you should ask her./

/Why not do it yourself. You want to know./

"Oh come on. Why don't you two just ask what you want to ask?"

Both Agents looked at Leia how was still sitting at McGee's desk. Seeing their faces the girl snickered.

"Like I did not notice you guys are sending each other emails. As I am the only other person in this room, I assume they are about me. So what is it about?"

"We were just wondering." Tony said, as he moved to stand in front of McGee's desk.

"About your age, actually." Leia looked up to Tony's face.

"Right. Before I tell you that... You will have to tell me your name, as I still don't know either of your names."

"I am Very Special Agent Anthony DiNozzo, and that" He pointed at were Ziva was seated.

"Is my Very Special colleague Ziva David."

"Daveed?" Leia shortly glanced over Tony's shoulder, slight surprise crossing her features. Then shrug her shoulders.

"I am eighteen."

"Then I was right!" Tony said, turning to look at Ziva.

"Actually, you said 'sixteen, no more than twenty'. "

"Oh, come on. It is in the middle."

"Now can I ask a question?"

"Yeah, sure."

"Ziva, how did you end up a NCIS? Your name is not American. You clearly have an accent. You are not an American, and still you are a NCIS-agent."

"I was Israeli. I used to work for Mossad, as a liaison officer here at NCIS. Last year I became a American citizen and a sworn NCIS-agent."

"They must not have liked that, back in Israel." Leia said.

"No, they did not." Quiet.

**XxXxXxXxXxX**

When Leia finished her drawing of the man holding the gun, if became clear why they had not been able to find him. The picture in his file showed nearly not resemblance to the guy that killed today. His shoulder long hair had been shaven off, his lips pierced and several tattoos marked his head and neck.

"Well, at least we now know he had climbed the ranks of that gang. Pretty soon, by the look of these tattoos. What color did you say his eyes were?" Tony turned his attention from the drawing to the person who made it.

"Bright red. I would say he wore contacts. "

With the new picture, finding Kid Miller was nearly a joke. Only 25 minutes after sending out the drawing in addition to the old photograph one Kid Miller was led into the interrogation room. Although his eyes were no longer red, it was clear they had the right guy.

**XxXxXxXxXxX**

"I heard they catch him?" Leia said.

"Yes, I am now processing his things." Abby answered. Leia smiled slightly.

"I came to return your pencil. No paper left, sorry."

"Oh, you did not have to do that. I would have come to get it myself." She took the pencil Leia handed her.

"Hey, Abby? I am sure you know everyone around here. Probably very good, don't you?"

"Oh, yes. Of course I do. Why?"

"Is Gibbs always so strict and stoic?"

"Oh, no no no. Well, he is to most. But not to me." Abby smiled proudly.

"I am sure he has a good reason for that, you are incredibly nice." Leia said with a sweet smile.

"And Tony? Does he really know every movie by head?"

"Oh, definitely. He lives on movie reverences!" Abby clearly enjoyed Leia questions.

Leia leaned back against the table.

"Are you and Ziva good friends? I mean as the only two women around here?"

"Yes, of course we are!"

"How come you guys have a Mossad-officer in you team?" Leia went on, her eyes showed clearly more interest in this question, but Abby did not seem to notice.

"Well, she came her as a liaison officer. But then she went back to Israel and her father sent her on a suicide mission. We saved her, so now she is ours."

"Her _father _sent her on a suicide mission?"

"Yeah, he is the Director of Mossad. He is a really mean guy."

"So Ziva is the daughter of the Director of Mossad? Really?"

"Hmm." Abby nodded. Then one of the computers made a sound and Abby turned towards it. When she had taken a look a the results, she turned back to Leia. Only the girl was no longer there.

Strange, Abby thought, as she turned back to her computer.

**XxXxXxXxXxX**

"Gibbs! You will never know what I found!"

"Calm down, Abs." Gibbs put his hands on Abby shoulders as she was literally bouncing up and down.

"Now, go." He said when she finally stood still.

"Leia Revers walking in on that murder, that was no coincidence."

"What do you mean?"

"I am pretty sure she knew the corporal, she stayed on his base, trained with his unit."

"She knew him. She said so in her statement."

"Oh, well." Abby's face momentarily clouded.

"Anyway, still it is know coincidence she walked in on it. The laptop we took from Kid Miller? He was supposed to kill corporal Andrews, as however ordered the kill knew Leia would be following him. She was the intended target."

"Show me."

"Here." Abby walked over to her screen, where an email was displayed.

"They had expected Leia to protect the corporal, her getting away was not part of the plan."

"They expected her to fight against three armed men? Who would attack in such situation instead of backing off?"

"Ziva." Abby's answer sounded. Gibbs had already turned away, without saying a word.

**Review! - MNMmie**

A/N: Some things this fic come from my imagination only. Please, do not sent me reviews saying I got a fact wrong. Better tell me what you think of the story.

A/N2: Title only makes sense if you have read the whole story. Lucky for you, the next chapter is already posted.


	2. Chapter 2

**Title: A Chance On Happiness**

**Disclaimer: I own NCIS... Yeah right, would be nice if I could put that above my stories, don't you think?**

**Spoilers: Not really, not episode based.**

**Summary: A witness to the murder of a marine, brings a long hidden secret to the surface.**

**Warnings: I would say none, unless you can not handle not graphic mention murder.**

"Who are you, exactly?" Gibbs said as he leaned onto McGee's desk, where Leia was still sitting as she was told.

"Leia Revers. I told you." Her faced showed misunderstanding as, she looked up at the man leaning onto the desk.

"It was a hit. And you were the target." Gibbs growled. Shocked crossed the girls face.

"Why?" Gibbs asked.

"Why?" A little louder. Leia shook her head.

"Why, in heavens name, would someone order a hit on a Dutch soldier on American grounds? Why are you here?" Again Gibbs received no answer.

"Take her down." He said to Tony and he watched them walk away.

"Ziva, I want a full background check on Leia Revers."

**XxXxXxXxXxX**

"She is clean, Gibbs. Squeaky clean. I can not find anything unusual. She went through to school in the Netherlands. Finished with amazingly high scores. She could have been at university by now. She choose the army in favor of that. Perfect scores there too. Maybe a little too perfect for a girl her age and history."

"But you suspect something." Gibbs had recognized the look in Ziva's eyes.

"Her background is too perfect. It looks made, not real. Like the fake backgrounds used in the "itness protection system. I think she is hiding something."

"What about her army record? Is that real? She was staying at an American base, why?"

"The Dutch army sent her. That I checked and that is definitely real. Only I have the feeling they were acting on orders, they did not just sent her here." Gibbs took the file from his agent and walked into the room where Leia was waiting.

"You are hiding something. You may not have know about the hit until I told you that it was just that, but there is a reason why it was set up. What are you hiding?"

"Nothing, why should I hide anything?"

"Don't know, tell me. Who are you?" Leia shook her head.

"Why are you here?"

"I was sent here, by the army."

"Why?" This time Leia shrugged her shoulders.

"You said training."

"Yeah, that was what I did here. Training, with corporal Jamie Andrews and his unit. But you already know this, I told you."

"Why did you come here? Who sent you here?"

"The army."

"No, they did not." Gibbs saw something flicker behind the eyes in front of him.

"Where did you go to school?" He changed the subject.

"Utrecht."

"What?"

"Utrecht, it is a place in the Netherlands."

"Right, but where did you really go to school?"

"What do you mean?"

"They do not know you, at that school in the Netherlands."

"You are lying."

"I am done with this. This profile of yours, that I ordered to be made" He pulled the conclusions of Ziva's search out of the file and put them on the table in front of the girl.

"It is a fake. This is not you. Who are you?" Some soft words slipped past her lips. _No English, Dutch maybe?_ Gibbs thought. He watched the girl, then his cell phone rang.

"It was Hebrew." The voice on the other side said. He closed his phone.

After watching the girl for a few more minutes Gibbs stood up and walked out of the room.

"What was she saying?"

"She was cursing. I did not catch about what."

With a nod Gibbs looked through the window, now he was no longer in the room, Leia had grabbed the file and went through it. Her features were dark.

**XxXxXxXxXxX**

"How many languages do you speak? " His first question was, when he reentered the interrogation room. She clearly had not expected that question.

"Eight, maybe. I read at least ten languages." She sounded proud.

"Which?"

"I speak Dutch, English, German, French, Russian, Arabic, Hebrew and a little Chinese. I can also read Latin and Greek, but I guess that does not count."

"Why do you speak Hebrew?" She looked up startled, in her eyes Gibbs saw he had won.

"There is only one country in this world where they speak Hebrew." It was just a statement.

"Where did you go to school?" He went on where he had left off, before he left he room.

"Jerusalem." Was the soft answer, as she looked away from his gaze.

"What is your name?"

"Sarah Levi."

"Who sent you here?"

"The Dutch army."

"That is not true. That is not why you are here!" He had hit the table.

"Alright, I thought I was sent here by the Dutch army. That was, until your Special Agent was introduced to me as Ziva David!"

"What do you think now?"

"Eli sent me."

"Why do you think that?"

"Because Abby told me she was his daughter. Coincidences do not exist, not in his world."

**XxXxXxXxXxX**

Behind the glass Ziva tensed up. She realized that the girl had said Eli. Not Mossad, not Director, not even Eli David, but just Eli. There were few people that called him that, and she was not one of them. The girl on the other side of the glass did so without hesitation, she was clearly used to it.

Gibbs continued.

"In the world of Director Eli David of Mossad?" He asked, unnecessarily, he knew the answer.

"Yes."

"How do you know him?"

"He is my grandfather." Her innocent answer sounded.

Behind the dark glass, a tear rolled down Ziva's cheek as she pushed her way past Tony, out of the room.

**XxXxXxXxXxX**

"So, the Dutch army sent you. What was you mission?"

"Participate in the training, gather as much information as you can, about everything. I thought it was just a test to prove my observations skills, the army does not trust my skills yet. I should have known Eli was behind it."

"You said Eli was your grandfather. Who are your parents?"

"My father is said to be a traitor to his country. My mother was a secret." She had conceded in telling everything. She had realized she had no choice.  
"I was adopted. My adoptive parents change my name to Leia Revers when they went to the Netherlands. When I was twelve they told me I was adopted and sent my to another family in Jerusalem. I went to school there and when I had learned to speak Hebrew properly, something they found very important, Eli showed up.

He introduced himself as my true grandfather. Told me I was born to serve Mossad, I had more than once thought about becoming a soldier, so I was glad when he told me I would be aloud to start training for Mossad early. I was fourteen then. I was kept away from Tel Aviv and the Mossad headquarters until I was sixteen." She stopped for a second. Gibbs' eyes stayed focused on her face. He still did not answer he desperately wanted.

"Once I was aloud to be their I found out some more about my parents. Not from Eli, he loves me and would tell me everything I wanted to, but my parents and especially my mother were a secret. I could not asked.  
Other officers told me things. My father was once a Mossad officer, discharged, a shame for Mossad as people said. Details about him were easy to find.  
I found out Eli had two daughters, one of which was my mother. But I did not know who, all I knew that once Eli had let slip that my mom was a failure. She had failed his expectations.

I found out that one had died young, which meant nothing, she could have been a failure and I had already found my real mother had been very young when she had me. The one still alive was gone. She had become a whisper in the hallways. No one dared to mention her, in fear of the Director. I did not know anything about her.

That was until I found the second daughter, today, here at NCIS. I questioned Abby. She told me how Ziva had ended up here, as an NCIS Agent. I realized she was the lost daughter. And I realized why she was a failure in Eli's eyes, I knew what my mom had become. A silent whisper in the hallways." She stopped again.

"I guess me being sent here, probably has something to do with this. Either Mossad ordered the hit to take me out. Or someone who lost someone at my hands. In that case the hit was a coincidence and my real mission had a different goal, that I had not been told yet."

Gibbs was shocked, but hoped it did not show. He still had questions.

"How come you can walk into this building without an escort?"

"I have been here before."

"When?"

"September 2009."

"When we were in Somalia. To save your mother. Why?"

"I was the most trustworthy courier Eli said he had. So he sent me, with some sealed, confidential files Leon Vance had requested. When I came here today, I said I needed to speak to Vance and he told them to let me walk up. Don't really know why I did not get an escort."

"How much does Ziva know?"

"I really do not know." Gibbs stood up.

"You are coming with me."

**XxXxXxXxXxX**

"DiNozzo, where is Ziva?" Gibbs would have expected Ziva to be in the observation room as well, but she was nowhere to be seen.  
Tony cast a glance at the girl standing next to Gibbs. Now he did recognize some of Ziva's features in the girl. He shook his head as he focused on Gibbs again.

"Don't know boss, she stormed out. Just after she" he mentioned to the girl, "started whispering in Hebrew and continued the interview."  
Gibbs looked at the girl at his site.

"How are we going to call you, Leia or Sarah?"

"Sarah, like that better." Was her short answer, she now looked a bit upset. More that she had during the investigation.

"Sarah, find your mother. I am sure she did not leave the building." On that the girl walked away.

**XxXxXxXxXxX**

After going by Abby, who had not seen her, but told her she should go done to see if Ziva was with Ducky; and visiting Ducky, who had not seen Ziva either, Sarah walked up to the squad room.  
As she neared the toilet she saw Ziva come out.

"Ziva, wait." Ziva looked up at the girl calling her name. Then she turned and walked towards the elevator.  
Just before the doors closed after her, Sarah slipped in as well. After looking at Sarah for a few seconds, Ziva hit the off-switch and slumped down the side of the elevator. She no longer tried to stop her tears. Sarah sat down on the opposite side, not knowing what to say anymore.  
"Did they talked you in?" Ziva asked, as she had not followed the interrogation.

"Yes, years ago."

"You are only eighteen, the should not have done that."

"Eli pulled some strings, said I was destined to be in and I wanted to."

"He made you into me." Silence filled the cart after this statement.

"Where did you life? Not in Tel Aviv."

"The Netherlands, at first. Later in Jerusalem. Came to Tel Aviv two year ago."

"After I had left him for good." Ziva looked away from the girl on the other side of the cart.

"Does he love you?" Ziva turned back to the girl, staring intently at her.

"He says so. I think he does."

"As an operative or for who you are?" Ziva sounded angry.

"I do not know." Now a tear slid down Sarah's cheek.

"I missed you. Everyday of my life." Ziva whispered, extracting more tears from the girl in front of you. Sarah had to swallow a few times, before she could voice her own question.

"They say my father is a traitor. Who is he?" Ziva sighed.

"He is no traitor. But he loved Eli David's daughter, she loved him back. And Eli David did not like it, so he used all of his power to get him burned. He succeeded."

"They killed him." An nod was all the response Ziva could give her, as new tears came to the surface.

"And you truly love him." Sarah's voice was that thick with tears, that it was hard to hear what she said. Again all Ziva could do was nod.

Sarah stood up slowly and extended her arm to the woman down on the floor in front of her. Ziva looked up to her daughters face and took the hand. After Sarah pulled her mother up, embraced her, eighteen years of unshared love expressed in that one hug.

**XxXxXxXxXxX**

"Why didn't you tell me, Ziver?" Ziva was down in Gibbs' basement, Sarah had left seconds ago as she wanted to spent some time alone.

"I could not. It hurt. Too much." New tears appeared in her eyes.

"I also knew Eli would eventually talk her in, somehow. I did not know if she would be alive." Ziva stopped fighting the tears and let them fall.

"I thought I would never see her again, after Eli forced me to give her up. I guess he deliberately gave her to a family that would leave the country. So I would not find her." Gibbs walked over and pulled his Agent close. Ziva's body started to shake, pouring out all emotions building up over the past few hours.

"It will be alright, Ziver. You have her back now." He whispered in her. "You have her back."  
Finally Ziva had calmed enough to speak again.

"Yes, I have. I have my daughter back."

Gibbs smiled. His mind flashing to the daughter he would never get back. He was happy Ziva got her chance on experiencing that happiness. She deserved it.

**Review! - MNMmie**

A/N: Some things this fic come from my imagination only. Please, do not sent me reviews saying I got a fact wrong. Better tell me what you think of the story.


End file.
